The Songbird and The Wolf
by Wolfy Assassin
Summary: What if Santana was Naya Santana Lopez and moved when she was 7, leaving behind a best friend/future love interest? Then moves back when she's 17. Santana/OC, Quinn/OC, Rachel/OC, Brittany/OC and other pairings. This also has G!peen and is AU.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first ever Glee fic, so please go easy on me. First off, I'd like to point out that _'Santana'_ will not be Santana's first name, it'll be her middle name. _Naya_ will be her first name and I'm very aware that Naya is the name of the actress that plays Santana. And if you're wondering why I chose Naya as her first name, it just kinda popped into me head while I was watching the 'Born This Way' episode. To be safe, I'm labeling this as AU. So, no Beth and Shelby. Also, some of the characters will be OOC. Please read and review. Flames are welcome. I hope you guys like it. **

**WARNING!:**** THIS HAS G!PEEN! MEANING GIRLS WITH PENISES! If you're not into that kind of thing then, I humbly ask that you go find something else to read. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Glee in any way, shape or form. *sniffles* If I did the only channel it would be aired on would be LOGO. Oh, and all mistakes are my own.**

**10 Years Ago...**

"_C'mon, Ny! Pool party at my house! Everyone's waiting for us!"_

_A seven-year-old, Naya Santana Lopez, who was perched on her front porch looked up from her Junie B. Jones book only to go cross-eyed as a tanned hand was thrusted into her face. It was her best friend, Jordan DeSilva, smiling down at her with an outstretched hand. Naya smiled back shyly at Jordan while adjusting her thick framed glasses. _

"_Are you sure you want me there, Jordy? Because Quinn, Noah and Dave aren't very fond of me." The young Latina murmured, fiddling with her book. Yes, she wanted to be there and spend time with her best friend, but she also didn't want to be in the presence of her everyday tormentors. Quinn Fabray, was a blonde religious girl who was always teasing her for being chubby or ugly and for having two gay men for parents. Noah Puckerman, a delinquent in the making with a mohawk, and Dave Karofsky, another delinquent in the making, were always calling her names that didn't make sense, but they were still mean, pushing her down and throwing things at her. She could never understand why they didn't like her. She did nothing to them._

_Then there was her best friend and savior, Jordan. The two girls have known each other since they were in diapers. Naya had also formed a close relationship with Jordan's three sisters, but she and Jordan were closest. She smiled at the thought of Brittany S. Pierce, asking why Jordan and her sisters all looked the same. Rachel Berry, then went on a extremely detailed rant about them being quadruplets. _

_Naya and Jordan did everything together as they grew up. She even knew about Jordan and her sisters special condition. They were all born with penises and when she asked why, her best friend's parents said it was genetic. Their Ma, Harper, who also has a penis passed it down to them. She also said that she thought it would have skipped their generation. _

_Their bond had grown stronger than ever about a year ago. They were in kindergarten when Jordan found her crying in a bathroom covered in chocolate milk. When Naya told her that it was Quinn who did it, Jordan's face hardened, it looked pretty scary for a six year old, and went to go look for the blonde. When she did, the angered girl poured strawberry, chocolate and regular milk on Quinn, then proceeded to tell the milk covered blonde to leave Naya alone. _

_She was brought out of her thoughts when Jordan let out a sight and plopped down next to her._

"_Of course, I want you there. You're my best friend, Naya. Me, Karsen, Adrian and Rain only invited them cuz, Mami said she'd pull us out of flag football." The half-Latina explained, hugging Naya before pulling the girl up with her as she stood up._

"_Of course. You, your sisters and Ma are sport freaks, especially when it comes to football." Naya rolled her bespectacled eyes at her best friend._

_That just earned her a cheeky grin and a tug on the hand, "C'mon, Ny. My fun doesn't start until you're there." Jordan gave her that charming smile she inherited from her Ma._

**Present Day...**

Naya Santana Lopez, who now goes by Santana sighed as she stared out of the backseat window of her Land Rover that was being driven by her Daddy, Orion, watching as trees, trees and more trees zoomed by. She was moving back to her hometown of Lima, Ohio after seven years. The first person she thought about when her dads told her they were moving back was Jordan. They had kept in touch the first three years, but the phone calls and letters stopped when they turned ten.

Santana changed over the last seven years. The Latina's Dad, Joseph, signed her up for dance classes and cheerleading when she was eight. This was when she discovered she was athletic and began to lose weight slowly as she grew older, got contacts and changed the way she dressed. Santana was very happy about her change. The only thing that didn't change was her sweetheart personality, to which she and her dads were happy about, too.

"Penny for your thoughts, babygirl." Her Daddy spoke, looking at her through the rear-view mirror. He was a tall handsome Hispanic man with short black hair, warm brown eyes and a muscular build.

She gave him a small smile and a shrug. "Just thinking about Lima and some people."

Her father gave her a knowing look, Orion knew his little girl was thinking about Jordan. It had become a habit for the youngest Lopez. He knew she had a different kind of bond with Jordan than any other of her friends she had back in Lima. When he would watch the two girls interact when they were younger was something he's never seen. They were too mature for seven year old girls. They were able to hold conversations with adults. The only weird thing about their close friendship was that they kind of acted like a married couple, balancing each other out and getting into silly little arguments. He and his husband think that their daughter and Jordan are made for each other, but only time will tell.

"So, do you think things changed in Lima?" Her Dad, who was in the passengers seat turned around to ask, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Her Dad was a handsome Caucasian man a little taller than she was with slightly shaggy brown hair, light brown eyes and a lean yet toned build.

"Probably. I mean, everyone I knew will be all grown up and different." Santana replied, combing her finger through her raven locks. She was beyond nervous to be back but a part of her was excited as well. She hasn't seen or spoken to anyone after she moved to California, aside from Jordan that is.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'm sure they'll be happy to see you again." Her Dad and Daddy gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back at them before grabbing her iPhone, putting on her headphones, blasting her music and mumbled to herself, "Yeah, if any of them remember _Naya_."

By the time the Lopez's arrived in Lima, it was dark and Santana had fallen asleep throughout the course of the drive. As they pulled into the driveway of their new home the Latina slowly began to stir. Sitting up, Santana rubbed one of her eyes looking out the windshield, a small smile gracing her beautiful face as she looked up at the two story house. It had a modern but classy feel to it.

Opening the door the Latina jumped out shutting the car door behind her and went to go have a look inside the house. Santana walked into the house, reaching for the light switch that turned on the lights. Her brown eyes widened when she took in the innards of the house. Their new home was beautiful! It looked like a celebrity's house, but on a smaller scale. The living room was huge fully furnished with two very comfy looking couches, a comfy loveseat and a LA-Z BOY armchair, a huge entertainment system and a fireplace. There was an archway that lead to the kitchen that had marble tops, wood cabinets, top of the line appliances and a island in the middle. A guestroom, bathroom and a door that went to the basement that had been turned into a game room.

The stunned Latina turned to admire the dark red oak staircase that led upstairs to the master bedroom (her dads' room), her bedroom at the end of the hall that had its own bathroom, another two guestrooms and another bathroom. She headed to her bedroom anxious to see what it looked like. When she opened the door her face lit up. The walls were a sort of offish black with a leafy sort of design, her queen sized bed was against the wall to the left with a black bed spread, a large photo of Jah Babylon hanging over the headboard, a walk-in closet that was already filled with her clothes and a vanity mirror against the wall next to her bathroom.

"How do you like it, babygirl?" A pair of large hands perched themselves on her shoulders causing her to jump. She whirled around so fast that she lost her balance and fell on her ass. A pair of amused laughs echoed in the house. It was her dads.

"Oh, my God! Daddy don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a damn heart attack!" She glared at her Daddy, while taking her other dad's outstretched hand. Orion just smiled innocently.

Joseph shook his head at his mischievous husband and combed his fingers through Santana's hair. "So? Like your new room? Cause' your Daddy and I spent like three or four hours arguing over what color to paint it."

Santana looked at her fathers with an amused smile, picturing the two men fighting over paint. "I love it. It's perfect. Thank you, Dad, Daddy" She hugged them kissing their cheeks as both men beamed at her.

"It's a little after 1AM. You should get some sleep, tomorrow we're going grocery shopping," Joseph said. "Oh, and you start school on Monday."

"Okay. G'night, I love you guys." Santana yawned, hugging her dads again before climbing into bed.

Her dads walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "We love you too, our little songbird." Silently they walked towards her door shutting off her light, closing the door behind them and shuffling to their own room.

That night Santana had a dream of a pair of intense, familiar yet unfamiliar silverish-green eyes and a charming smile that she'd never forget.

**A/N: And there you have it. I hope you guys liked it. R&R. So, I'm kinda winging things, but I do have some stuff planned and some surprises. Before you go would you answer this for me?**

**-Any ideas of what you want to see in the next chapter?**

**Next Chapter: First day of school... **


End file.
